The little thing called family
by Vinya1994
Summary: For Tsuruga Ren, work is very important, but the most important thing is allways waiting for him at home. What could it be?


**The little thing called family**

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, so I hope it is good.

For Tsuruga Ren, work is very important, but the most important thing is allways waiting for him at home. What could it be?

Normal Pov:

Another hard day at LME and Tsuruga Ren is happy when his manager Yashiro told him that his day is finally over.

Yashiro: Good job, Ren. The director was impressed but we all know, that this is normal for you.

Ren:  Thanks Yashiro. Well do I have anorher job know or am I free for the rest of the day?

Yashiro: Why, why, Ren? This is not normal for you to be eager to go home so fast. Is there something or someone waiting for you? Tell me, Ren.

(Yashiro has a smirk on his face)

Ren: Shut Up Yashiro! (Wow, a little blush appears on Ren´s face)

Yashiro: Okey! I will not toture you anymore. To answer your question, you are free up to know.

Ren: Thank god! So that I am free, would you like me to drop you at home? I think your wife is waiting and since I know her very well, I know that she is very happy that you got home early. And in her condition, she needs you a lot. ( Ren thought: "Payback feels great" wears a smirk)

Yashiro:Well, I hope to stay here a little more. You know how scary Kanae can be. She had been scared to tell me, when she found out, that she is expecting a baby. You know how worried and scared I was.

Ren:  I remember this very well, but tell me again, please?

Yashiro: You know the story but I am telling you it again.

Flashback:

Yashiro Yukhito is allways a gentle man but he did not know, that this day would change his completely life.

Yashiro: I hope my cute little wife is not angry that I am late,again.

Yashiro opens the door to his apartment and looks for his wife. He looked in the kitchen and in the bedroom. Finally he found her in the living room. Yashiro Kanae was sitting on the sofa and she was watching a movie.

Yashiro: Hey honey! How was your day. ( hugs her and sits next to her)

Kanae: Hey, babe! It was fine but then I found something. Well you know thst I am not feeling well for the last few weeks. So I went to the doctor.

Yashiro: Are you alright? The doctor did not say something bad, or? (begins to worry to much)

Kanae: No I am all right but I have some news to tell you. I only do not know how you will react.

Yashiro: Tell me and I will promise you that I am not going to faint.

Kanae: Promise?

Yashiro: Promise?

Kanae: Well, Iampregnant. So I said it.

Yashiro: Babe, I did not understand it. So, please tell me a little slower. You spoke to fast.

Kanae: Well I am expecting a baby, Yuki.

Yashiro expression was without emotions and Kanae is getting worried.

Kanae: Yuki, please talk or I will hit you with something.

Yashiro: Oh this is wonderful. We are going to be a family with our own baby. I am so happy.

Kanae: So you are not angry?

Yashiro: How should I? I am totally happy an you know what, I am going to be a father, a real father.

Kanae: Yes and I am going to be a mother.

What Yashiro Yukihito did not know at his time, that he will rarely get sleep in the next 9 months and that he is going to see his wife in a new light.

Back to the present:

Yashiro: So this is how it happened.

Ren: Thanks for telling me the story again. I will go home then.

Yashiro: Yes go home and then tell me how it is?

Ren: Aye Aye sir, I will report to you in the morning. See you tomorrow and say hi to your wife from us.

Yashiro: Of course and say hi to the two one at home.

Ren: Bye

Yashiro: Bye

Ren drives home and is happy to have his beloves one again. He arrives in front of the appartment and parks his car in the garage. He used the elevator to get to the highest floor. When he arrives there, he saw his door and the sign which says: Here live Tsuruga Kyouko and Ren.

His heart allways melts, when he sees this and Ren cannot believe that his dream came true.

Ren took the keys out and went inside. The felling to be home makes him feel a lot better. He walks to the kitchen and there they are. His beautiful wife with their two children. Kei is a three old boy who looks like his dad, but has the eyes of his mother.

Their second child, is the four months old Minako, who looks like her mother but has her father hair.

Ren cannot believe that this is his family. A beautiful godness as a wife and two healthy and goodlooking children.

Just then Kei saw his father and starts shouting.

Kei: Daddy you are home!

Ren: Yes, champ. I am finally home.

Kyouko: Welcome home, honey.

_Ren:_ I am home.

Ren shows one of his real smiles and gave his son a big hug and his wife a loving kiss. When he saw his little one, he took her from her mother and went to the living room with her and Kei.

Kyouko follows her husband and sits with them on the chair. Minako on her fathers lap and Kei on his mothers.

Then Ren begins to think.

Kyouko: What is wrong, Kuon?

Ren: Nothing Kyouko. I am just happy that I have you, our children and this beautiful life.

Kyouko: You know that we will allways be with you and that I love you so much and that our children love their daddy a lot. You know, Kei said that he talked about you all the time in the daycare. You are his idol.

Ren: Good to know and I love you too, Kyouko and our children.

The family sits there in totally peace and Ren thinks that this little thing called family brought so much happiness into his life and that he did the right thing to choose this way and not another one.

Hope you liked it. :)

Please review.

See you soon again.


End file.
